California Dream
by smileymandy
Summary: Story of when One Direction come to California for the summer to work on new music.


It was a warm June day when One Direction moved into their new California apartments. The complex they were moving into has six housing sections, one for the five boys plus one extra, which was occupied by another resident. All of the boys were given keys by their manger, Paul. Their manager felt that this was the perfect place for them to live, it was quiet, a gated community and best of all out of the media eye. So the boys could just chill and just be normal boys. One Direction wasn't a normal boy band, they were on X-Factor, British, international superstars, and super cute.

Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry all got out of the car, all were super excited to see there own personal living areas. They all took off running to reach their front doors. They all pretty much unlocked their front doors at the same time and all had the same reaction. Each of there living areas were personalized to match each of their personalities. Louis apartment was boat themed, like the designers of Nautica has designed his house. Zayn's apartment was all white with small hints of red and black with a lot of reflective surfaces. Liam's apartment was very old Hollywood with a lot of cool pictures and props. Niall's house was very bright and wild, like he is. Harry's house was very preppy, very modern it looked like a teenager's apartment. All of the boys wandered around their own apartments, seeing what the apartment was live. Each apartment was two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, and two bathrooms.

About 15 minutes later they all met in Louis's flat. "I think this place is lovely." said Louis. "Yes, It is quite nice isn't it?" proclaimed Harry, all the boys agreed that this was pretty much great. "We should go check out the pool." said Zayn. "Then maybe go get a bite to eat!" said Niall. Liam was about to ask Niall if all he thought about was food, when all of a sudden the five boys heard a loud crash come from the floor above them. "What was that?" asked Liam. "It must be our new neighbor." said Harry. Louis suddenly stood up "We should go introduce ourselves." Niall stood up as well "Maybe they will be a kind old lady who will make us chocolate chip cookies." All the boys laughed at Niall as they left Louis's apartment and headed up to the second floor.

They knocked on the door right next to Liam's apartment A6. They heard a voice say coming it sounded like a woman; maybe it was an old lady who makes cookies. But when the voice on the other-side of the door opened the door the boys realized that an old woman didn't live didn't live in A6, but a young woman about their age lived there. A very attractive young woman, she has golden dark brown curly hair, auburn color eyes, skinny tall figure and the prettiest smile all of them had ever seen. They all instantly had a crush on her they all thought it was love at first sight. All of the boys just stood there in silence, gawking over how pretty this girl is. "Hello. Did you guys need something?" Louis seemed to be the only one who came back to Earth "We are your new neighbors."

"So you guys are One Direction. I'm Andrea Burke." She shook Louis hand. "I'm Louis, this is Harry, Zayn, Niall, and this is Liam." All of the boys returned to real life with the exception of Liam who was still completely smitten over this girl. "Do you guys want to come in?" "Sure we can come in for a few minutes." said Louis with a smile. The boys entered the room, which resembled a Hollister; it felt like a beach house. "You guys can make yourselves comfortable. Would any of you care for a cookie or a beverage?" "A cookie and a glass of milk for me." Niall said beaming. "Same" echoed Zayn, Harry, and Louis. Andrea turned towards Liam "Would you like something Liam?" Liam just stared back at her for a second then said "HAHAHAHAHA...I'm Liam." The boys all laughed at Liam. Andrea looked at Liam concerned and said "Is he all right?". "He'll be fine he just has a bug. He'll have a cookie and milk as well." said Harry.

As soon as Andrea left the room, Liam returned to earth. "Please tell me that I didn't just laugh and say I'm Liam and it was all just in my head?" Niall put a hand on Liam's shoulder "Sorry Buddy, but that really happened." Liam smacked with his palm. "I'm such an idiot." Harry chuckled "Don't worry Liam, I don't think she thinks your totally insane." "Just a little insane" Louis protested. "Just be yourself Liam, she's just a girl." said Zayn. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. She's not just a girl, she's an angel." "She likes beaches." said Louis. "She has food." said Niall. "So she isn't just any girl, but I can try to get a grip." said Liam. "Anyways, boys I call dibs on her." said Harry. All of the other boys protested, especially Liam. "Liam, you can't even talk to her, mate." said Niall. "Guys we don't need to call dibs." said Louis. All of the other boys looked at him all a little puzzled. "and why is that?" Liam asked. "Because you four should respect your elders. Oldest gets first turn." said Louis. Harry, Liam, and Niall all protested, "You know that guys Louis right." said Zayn. Harry, Liam, and Niall all looked at Zayn hatefully, while Louis gave him two thumbs up. "Not about him getting first turn. But we don't need to call dibs and see who she likes." said Zayn.

Andrea reentered the room catching the very end of that conversation "See who, who likes?" Andrea asked the boys. They all panicked trying to come up with someone. "You know...Elena from the ...Vampire Diaries, I mean does she love Stefan or does she love Damon." Andrea set down a pitcher of milk, 6 glasses and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "So you guys watch the Vampire Diaries?" asked Andrea. "We don't miss an episode." said Niall. Andrea gave a huge smile. "Great, now I have people to watch the show with me, and I don't have to force my boyfriend into watching them with me." Liam just took a huge gulp of milk as Andrea said this, and it totally went down the wrong pipe.

Liam started coughing; Niall got up and started hitting his friend hard on the back to stop him from choking. "Are you guys sure Liam's ok?" asked Andrea, concerned, for a second time. "You know what you might be right, I don't think he's feeling good, are you Liam?" Harry asked in a baby tone. Liam shook his head; it was the truth he wasn't feeling like himself. Louis got up and walked over to Liam and put a hand on his forehead. "Oh I think he has a fever, boys we should take Liam back to his apartment." Niall and Louis helped Liam up. The other two boys stood up as well and followed their friends. "It was nice to meet you Andrea." said Zayn as he opened the front door. "You guys as well. Feel better Liam." said Andrea with a slight smile.

Harry closed the door behind him and followed the other boys into Liam's apartment. "She has a boyfriend, the girl of my dreams has a boyfriend." said Louis sitting down on the couch. They all just sat there staring into space. "Guys she is just one girl. California has to be full of girls just as pretty as Andrea." said Harry trying to be optimistic. "Harry's right. California's a huge state, tons of fish in the sea." said Zayn. "Yeah but will any of those fish make me cookies?" Niall asked. "They won't just make you cookies, but she will make you a huge feast of all your dream food." Louis said as he put his around his friend's shoulder. Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall all looked at Liam who was still silent. Liam looked back at the guys, "really guys I'm fine." said Liam. "We should go check out the pool now." Harry said, all the boys agreed except for Liam. The four boys got up and realized that Liam wasn't coming "Aren't you coming Liam?" asked Zayn. Liam shook his head "No you guys go on without me. I really do feel that I'm getting sick. I think I'm going to take a nap." The four boys left, leaving Liam all alone in his new apartment.

He slowly got out of his chair, locked the front door and headed into his bedroom and threw himself on to his bed and just laid their in all of this thoughts until he was sound asleep. About an hour later, a loud pounding at the front door awaked Liam.

He got out of bed and made his way into the living room and to the front door. He opened the front door and Andrea was there holding a big pot of soup greeted him. "I know you aren't feeling well so I made you some homemade tomato soup and brought it over here for you." Andrea smiled at Liam "You really didn't need to do that." She shrugged her shoulders "Hey what are neighbors for." Liam took the huge pot out of Andrea's hands. "You can come in if you would like, I'm just going to take this to the kitchen then I'll be right back."

Liam took the huge pot to the kitchen and laid it on his stove. Liam went back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Andrea. "So are you feeling better?" asked Andrea. Liam nodded his head "so much better thanks for asking." They just sat there in silence for a few seconds until Liam asked, "So tell me a little about yourself." Andrea tucked a curl behind her ear "Well I'm 18 years old, I moved out of my parents house in San Francisco and moved here to LA to do what I love and that is entertaining. I don't have many friends around here, my boyfriend lives two hours away and he never comes to visit because he is super busy with his DJ job." Liam nodded his head and then he understood right then that he was just going to be good friends with Andrea and nothing else." Would you like a bowl of soup?" Liam asked. Andrea was about to respond when her cell phone started ringing. "Speaking of the boyfriend, do you mind if I take this?" Andrea asked. Liam shook his head "Sure. I'll give you a moment."

Liam walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and a ladle and ladled out two bowls of the amazing smelling soup. He thought he heard Andrea a little mad on the phone, but then the next moment it was silent. He knew she was off the phone so he took the two bowls out into the living room to find Andrea sitting there with her hands over her eyes, sobbing.

He put down the two bowls and quickly sat down next to her. "Andrea, are you ok?" asked Liam. She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Yeah I'm totally fine." She tried to fake a smile. "I'm serious Andrea. What's wrong?" She began to let tears fall down her cheeks again. "Brad dumped me, because he said he found somebody else and he is moving on. God I hate him." He put her hands over her eyes again. Andrea began to stand up "you know what I'm just going to go." Liam quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around "you're not going anywhere. I won't let you." Liam pulled her into a hug and let her sob on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back. They stood like that for 10 minutes until Andrea finally settled down and looked up into Liam's chocolate brown eyes. It was with in that moment that he promised himself he would fight for this girl. "You really didn't have to do that." said Andrea in a whispered tone. He smiled down at her "Hey, what are neighbors for." She gave a small laugh. "Can I have that bowl of soup now?" Liam nodded his head and the two sat down on the ground by the coffee table. Andrea looked down at her bowl of soup then at Liam's bowl. "I think you forgot the spoons." Liam blushed a bit and said, "The truth is I don't have any spoons." Andrea began to stand up "Don't worry. I'll go get some from my house." Liam took a huge gulp and spoke "The truth is the reason I don't have any spoons is because I have a phobia of spoons."

He thought she was going to start laughing at him, but she didn't. "Why aren't you laughing at me?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, put her hand on top of his and said "Because it isn't funny. Everyone is afraid of something. Yours is spoons, mine is being forgotten and growing up alone." Liam looked at Andrea "You won't grow up alone and how could anyone in their right mind forget about you." A small tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. Andrea picked up her bowl, Liam picked up his bowl as well. They touched the two rims of the bowls together, like the cheers of two cups. Then the two held the bowls up to their lips and each took a sip of the soup. Andrea put down her bowl, "So do you like it?" Liam took another sip of his soup then looked at Andrea and said "Amazing!"

The soup was quite good but that wasn't what he was referring to when he said amazing. Liam just sat there admiring Andrea sipping her soup. Andrea looked up and caught Liam staring at her, she just smirked at him "What?" Liam shook his head "Nothing you're just..."

That was the moment when Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Niall decided to bust in to Liam's apartment, scaring both Andrea and Liam half to death. "Hey Andrea, what are you doing over here in Liam's apartment?" asked Harry. "She made me soup, because she knew I wasn't feeling well." said Liam.

Zayn saw that Andrea's eye make-up was smudged, "Andrea did Liam make you cry?" Zayn asked. Liam gave Zayn a death glare. "Actually, my boyfriend broke up with me." said Andrea. Louis practically ran to Andrea and put an arm around her. "You know if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here." Louis patted a hand on his shoulder. Andrea gave him a small smile and said "Thanks but I think I'm done with the crying. Liam was here to make me feel better, but it's also good to know I have four other boys here for me."

"Do you guys want some soup?" She turned towards Louis "of course, love." said Louis. Harry and Zayn both nodded in agreement. Then Andrea looked at Niall "Niall?" He looked at her and said, "You don't even need to ask me, the answer is going to always be yes." Everyone gave a cheerful laugh "Well then you can help me with the soup." said Andrea as she and Niall got up and left the room.

The three other boys turned to Liam. "What she just made me soup?" Harry shook his head "no that's not it. Andrea is single for the first time since we met her." Louis then said, "So I guess the race for her heart is back on." Zayn shook his head "No, I'm out guys. Anyways I'm pretty sure she likes Liam." Liam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "Really you think she likes me?" Zayn nodded his head.

Liam suddenly stood up "I'm going to go tell her I like her." Liam began to walk away towards the kitchen when Louis and Harry tackled him to the ground. "No I'm going to tell Andrea, I like her." said Harry. Louis pushed the two away and got up running to the kitchen followed by Harry then Liam. Louis stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway of the kitchen, and then Harry stood next to Louis with a shocked look on his face. Liam looked at the other two puzzled, "What is with you two?" Liam said as he pushed the two a side to see why the other two stopped. Niall was holding Andrea close to his body but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part they had their arms wrapped around each other, but that still wasn't the worst part, the worst part was Niall's lips were pressed tight to Andrea's.

Liam now felt really sick, not dizzy sick like before but the king of sick where he could puke all over the floor, and that is exactly what he did. Puked all over the floor right at Andrea's feet. Liam ran out of the kitchen and in to his bedroom, he locked his bedroom door and fell to the floor and that is where he fell asleep his first night in his new apartment was on the floor of his bedroom.


End file.
